


Just Want It To Be Perfect:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Consensual, Death, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Episode: s10e09 Ka lā‘au kumu ‘ole o Kahilikolo (The Trunkless Tree of Kahilikolo), Established Relationship, Family, First Date, First Kiss, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Knifeplay, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Post-Episode: S10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Post-Episode: s10e09 Ka lā‘au kumu ‘ole o Kahilikolo (The Trunkless Tree of Kahilikolo), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Stabbing, Thanksgiving, Tragedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny decides to be together, while they were in Washington DC, & they had their first date after Thanksgiving, What happened afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 5





	Just Want It To Be Perfect:

*Summary: Steve & Danny decides to be together, while they were in Washington DC, & they had their first date after Thanksgiving, What happened afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was getting everything ready for their first date, He found that the attraction between him, & his partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was so strong. He knew that he had to do something about it.

They started to had get togethers, til they figure out what the status of their relationship. The turning point was after the hell that the former seal experienced, while he tried to rescue his mother, Doris McGarrett, & he ended losing her to watching her die from being stabbed.

Steve immediately told him that nothing is on their terms, & that life is too short, He confessed his feelings to him. Danny returned those feelings to him, & they shared a real first, & passionate kiss. They spent the rest of their time cuddling, & snuggling, & held each other, til they fell asleep together.

Thanksgiving went smoothly, Even though Danny didn’t need to move into his house, so he could keep an eye on him. The Five-O Commander really appreciated the sentiment, & the gesture. The Blond also knew when to back off, when needed to. 

Steve asked Danny out on a proper date, The Loudmouth Detective accepted without hesitation. Danny went to do his thing, while Steve was busy doing all of the arrangements for the date. He just wanted it to be perfect.

The Hunky Brunette was very satisfied with the results, & went to wash up, & change. Then, When the blond showed up for the date at his house, He was taken back at how wonderful he looked, & told him right then, & there.

“Thank you, You cleaned very well too, Sailor”, which made the dark-haired man blushed in response. They went on with their evening, & Steve served them their food, & went to get them their drinks. Danny went up to him, & wrapped his arms around his waist, which startled him.

“Easy, Baby, It’s just me, & us here, You are safe here, No one **_will ever_** bother or interrupt us here”, Danny said, as he whispered into his ear, & nipped it. Steve shuddered at the wonderful sensation, which felt so good.

“I just wanted it to be perfect, You deserve perfect”, Steve said softly, as he leaned back into his embrace. “It _is_ perfect, Cause you put so much love into this night”, The Shorter Man said, as reassured him. Steve composed himself, smiled at his lover, They went on with their evening.

The End.


End file.
